The Truth
by Ghostwriter9396
Summary: It's SB and Pat's 1st year aniversery and the town is planning a surprise party for them. But things go wrong when feelings get out of hand, akward questions about the past ar brought up, and questions about all our fav sea creatures are finally answered! Rating for later chapters, yaoi warning, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

The Truth

By: Ghostwritter9396

Ch. 1: Good Morning

The underwater sun rose over Bikinibottom signaling a new day. A loud fog horn sounded once or twice, waking Squidward Tentacles out of a deep relaxing sleep. He jerked, sitting straight up in bed before he heard a loud SMASH outside his window. He groaned. He knew what it was without even looking. His annoying neighbor (and ex-boyfriend) SpongeBob's alarm clock had been tossed out of the pineapple house he occupied. Whenever that happened instead of its usual sudden disablement, it meant Squidward's other neighbor, a lazy fat pink starfish that slept under the rock on the other side of Squidward's teekee hut, was over for a 'slumber party'. Squidward tried not to think of SpongeBob and his new boyfriend over there, probably sharing a good morning kiss at this very moment. He sighed and looked at the time, 7:45, better get going or he'd be late for work again.

Not that it mattered, he had been late for work every day since he started, unless you count the year or two he and SpongeBob had been together and the yellow annoyance had made sure both got to work on time. He had been working as the cashier at the Krusty Krab ever since he dropped out of art school and had done probably everything in the book that would get him fired under any normal management. As it turns out however, he was not under normal management and the only thing that has saved his sorry ass from getting the boot was the mere fact that his boss, Mr. Eugene Krabs, was a money loving old miser who viewed letting employees go as a huge cut in profit. Paying employees aside, the cheap steak perceived that the less workers he had the less customers he would have because there would be less people to take orders and cook. Squidward could not, in a good mindset, disagree with this logic, but that krab certainly could afford to pay him and the sponge more than 15 dollars less than minimum wage. It was downright insulting, and to Squidward's knowledge, illegal.

SpongeBob rested his head on Patrick's chest as the starfish traced little X's and O's on his shoulders and back. He had worked it out with Mr. Krabs, he could have the day off today on account that it was his first year anniversary with Patrick. He would have to take Patrick there for a romantic dinner that evening to make up for it, but he didn't care. He loved his job and even though he loved being here with the love of his life he already missed the sound of the fryer. That is until Patrick lifted his chin so their eyes could meet. Then all thoughts of everything but the huggable starfish was driven out of his mind.

"What are you thinking about, Buddy?"

"How we're going to spend the day." SpongeBob responded happily. "I'm looking forward to the bubble blowing and the fair and then later jelly fishing."

"Before we do any of that though, I have something special to share with you." Patrick said softly. SpongeBob looked up at him curiosity filling his huge blue eyes, until Patrick's meaning became clear as the starfish pressed his hips upward that was, then they filled with amusement and excitement.

"My, my, that is something special." The sponge giggled as he slipped one leg between the starfishes and pressed back, grinding against his pink lover as he reached up and gently pressed his yellow lips to the Patrick's.

Plankton watched with his big single red eye pressed up to the window of the Krusty Krab as Squidward went in with as much enthusiasm one associates with a funeral. If there was ever a day that would be in his favor it's this day, the day practically the whole town was getting ready for the huge celebration for SpongeBob and Patrick. Plankton of course had not been invited but he didn't care, he was so small he wouldn't be seen. He was just doing some surveillance for right now, seeing where Krabs put the formula during the party. Knowing that paranoid old bastard he would most likely role it up and keep it in his back pocket.

"Mr. Squidward, it's about time you showed up." Mr. Krabs barked out as Squidward wandered into the fast food restraint.

"What is it now, Mr. Krabs?" Squidward sighed, knowing that the krab wanted something from him. He usually did when he spoke to him, otherwise his boss just ignored him and let him sit at his station without interference.

"I need you to help Mr. Squillium here grab the decorations for the party tonight."

"SQUILLIUM!?"

"Hey there, Squiddy." A sly voice rang out from behind Mr. Krabs. Sure enough there stood Squillium, Squidward's rival ever since high school. Ever since it was clear Squilliam loved his social status more than anything else.

"Mr. Krabs, please, can't Pearl or Sandy or Mrs. Puff or Larry or-"

"No, Mr. Squidward, I want you to go with Squillium." Mr. Krabs barked. "I don't trust me little Perl to be alone with me wallet." He leaned in close so Squillium couldn't hear his next words. "Besides, Squidward what's your problem with this guy? Are you two ex-lovers or something?"

Squidward felt his face burn but whether it was out of anger or embarrassment he didn't know. Grumbling he gestured for Squillium to follow him and he stomped out of the building, not bothering to hold the door for his companion and allowing it to swing back and hit him in that big nose of his. Squidward chuckled darkly to himself as he heard the satisfying CRUNCH of wood against quid.

Sandy and Pearl walked down the isles in the mall.

"I don't know what we can get them." Pearl sighed hopelessly. "No matter what we get Patrick will most likely try and eat it."

"Only if he's had too much ice cream before hand." Laughed Sandy. Pearl smiled. "What?" Sandy asked.

"I love your laugh, you know that girlfriend?"

Sandy laughed again and squeezed Pearl's shoulders, surprisingly small compared to her over large head.

"Well, you don't have to decide right now, we have a whole list of gifts to get, so you have time to figure it out." Sandy said reassuringly holding up a rolled up piece of paper that had everybody's gifts written on it. The two girls were in charge of getting all the gifts for the party. Sandy was in charge of holding everybody's money, and she now had a fist clutched tightly around the wad in her pocket. She couldn't wait to see the look on SpongeBob's and Patrick's faces when they arrived for their surprise party. They were the most annoying people in town but they were great together and she had to admit that they kept things interesting.


	2. Trouble is Brewing

LOL I forgot to add beginning and end commentaries on the last Chapter...didn't mean to do that...sorry...

Anyhow, To say now what I should've said then...

Pat and SpongeBob have been together a whole year...YAY! Only...not everyone is happy about...and to make matters worse Plankton is actually carrying out a SMART plan...well...smart for him anyways...will he finally get his hands on the formula? kAnd why is Squilliam here? And as for sticking SAndy and Pearl together...well think about it...have you ever seen them interact together?...EVER?

Oh well...on to CHAPTER 2!

The Truth: SpongeBob Squarepants

By: Ghostwritter9396

Ch. 2: Trouble is Brewing

"Where are the little Barnacle Heads anyhow?" Squilliam asked as he helped Squidward carry the decorations into the back of the Krusty Krab.

"Probably still having their 'slumber party'." Snorted Squidward irritably. He couldn't figure it out. He had been the one to dump SpongeBob, claiming that the so called kid was too much for him and too annoying, giving him a headache every time he laughed. In reality SpongeBob was only about three or four years younger than Squidward who was 32. So, why was he feeling so bad about this damn party? Was it jealously? After all, none of this kinda thing had happened when he and the sponge were together. But then again, no one really knew they had ever been together, except Patrick, and he only knew because SpongeBob had run crying to him after Squidward broke up with him. But why did he break up with him again? Sure he was annoying, but every day he found himself not waking up next to SpongeBob and hearing that head splitting laugh of his, he found himself becoming more and more depressed. Even these days, though he treated the little brat harshly, he couldn't stand to see him cry. His mind wondered to the memory of that pizza delivery the two of them had gone on. He remembered the anger that had filled him when he saw how hurt SpongeBob had been after the 'grateful' customer slammed the door in his face. He had come back to Squidward, his face fallen in shock and pain, and to Squidward it was like someone had purposely eclipsed the sun. He had gone and given that guy a piece of his mind, as well as a face full of pizza.

"Hello, Squiddy, are you hearing me?"

"Huh?"

"You daydreaming about the life you don't have again?" Squilliam laughed in a pathetic but simultaneously brutal cut down.

"NO!" shouted the embarrassed Squidward. In reality, he had been, just not in the way Squilliam thought. He wondered why he felt the way he did. The more he thought, the more it dawned on him that he still loved SpongeBob. The reason for his depression was that he had to work with him and enjoy his loving qualities, like his nerve killing laughter, every day. It was a reminder of what he had lost. Tarter Sauce, not good. He could not have these feelings, not now. Not on the day that he was supposed to be happy that the little sponge had lasted a whole year with Patrick. Just the thought of that pink chubby starfish being with his sponge made Squidward both sick and furious.

"Squdward what is wrong with you? I've asked you ten times where we're supposed to put these damn decorations!" shouted Squilliam.

"Over here." Squidward said glumly, refusing to answer Squilliam's first question. He wished this bastard would just beat it. He didn't even know why he was here, he never really showed any interest in SpongeBob's or Patrick's lives before. He decided to ask. "Why are you here?"

"My Dear Squiddy, I never miss a party." Squilliam said matter-a-factly. _Especially one where I might be able to finally tell you how sorry I was in high school._ He finished in his mind.

"SQUIDWARD!" Mr. Krabs's voice cut through the air like a knife. "QUICK! THE FORMULA!"

Squidward groaned. He turned around and saw a piece of paper scuttling across the floor, making a rn for it. He calmly walked over and picked the paper up, doing as he did so, removing Plankton from the underside.

"Nice try." He said. "Get out."

"PLANKTON!" Mr. Krabs was there and he snatched the one eyed creetin from Squidward and marched him outside. Right before he could toss him across the street where he belonged, however, Plankton snapped at him.

"You're pathetic, Krabs, does your daughter know that?"

"You leave me Pearl out a yer little taunts, Plankton."

"Oh that's a laugh, as if you really care about her." Plankton said, winding up for the punch. This was all in the plan, it would hurt as hell when Krabs splattered him against the side of the Chum Bucket, but later on, later tonight, it would all be worth it.

"Eeer, you take that back!" Mr. Krabs shot at him.

"It's so obvious! I mean, she's not even your DAUGHTER, Krabs."

"How do you kno-"

"Daddy? What is he talking about?"

Mr. Krabs turned around to see Pearl and Sandy standing behind him, their arms filled with boxes and bags. Pearl's eyes were filling with confusion and tears. "What does he mean I'm not your daughter? Daddy?"

Mr. Krabs turned furiously to Plankton and he hissed under his breath so Pearl couldn't hear. "You're gonna regret that ya little bastard. Adopted or not, she's me little Pearl, nothen i'll change that." Before Plankton could respond to this the krab stretched him like a rubber band and shot him straight at the dumpster behind the Chum Bucket.

Patrick looked over his shoulder to make sure SpongeBob was still in the shower before calling Gary over to him.

"Meow."

"Wanna help me get SpongeBob's present ready?" Patrick asked the snail.

Garry, who wasn't against his master and Patrick being together, but who was in a peeved moved due to the lack of sleep he had gotten last night merely looked at the starfish sleepily.

"Meow."

"Aw, come on. I'll give you a cookie." Patrick said pleadingly. Gary perked up and meowed enthusiastically. "There ya go!"

Patrick headed into the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "Just lead him in here when I giver you the signal!"

SpongeBob stepped out of his bathroom and found himself face to face with his beloved snail.

"Hey, Gare-Bear! How's my little buddy doing this morning? I hope you're not too tired, sorry Pat and I kept you up last night. I'll make it up to you tomorrow, how about a day with just you and me?"

Gary liked that idea and he privately did a little 'na-na' towards Patrick. _You might be his true love, but I'm still number one, Pinky! Snails rule!_ Gary affectionately rubbed against SpongeBob's legs, purring. He led SpongeBob happily into the kitchen.

"Gary! No! I said wait for my signal!" Patrick yelled panic in his husky voice.

Gary just went up to him and meowed.

"No, no cookie. I told you to wait for the signal."

"Meow."

"Patrick, did you tell him what the signal was?" SpongeBob asked.

"Well…"

"Meow."

"Oh, fine, here." He put his hand in his pocket and drew out a chocolate chip cookie so large it was a wonder it could fit in his pants. His brown eyes got wide and teary. "Farewell, my delicious, sweet, friend."

Gary jumped up and snatched it from Patrick's hand. SpongeBob giggled. Patrick, hearing the sound, went over and took the sponge into his thick, strong arms.

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast." He whimpered.

"Well, now I can help. It'll still be special Patrick." SpongeBob said gently, wrapping his thin arms around his lover's neck.

Patrick leaned down and kissed his sponge deeply and passionately. They only broke apart when whatever was on the stove began to sizzle. Patrick jumped backwards and ran over telling SpongeBob that was ready and to take a seat. Patrick brought over the pan and slid two kelp pancakes onto SpongeBob's plate.

"Here ya go Buddy, enjoy!"

SpongeBob looked down at the plate and exclaimed, "MERMAID MAN AND BARNICLE BOY!"

Okay...

What is Squidward thinking falling in love with little SpongeBob again?

How EXACTLY does Squilliam feel about Squidward?

How does Plankton know about Pearl and how will Mr. Krabs deal with it?

Will SB and Pat ever find out about the party and will I ever write a full on smut scene between them?

ALL THIS AND MORE COMMING UP! R&R my sea loving buckeneers!

FYI: I"m making this up as I go along...so ANYTHING can happen...I have no idea where this going XD


	3. ChaGetting Reapter 3

Okay so this is rushing a bit...I thought there was going to be more stuff going on during the day but it didn't turn out to be so...like I said...I'm just going where the wind takes me on this story XD

Anyhow...on to the story!

The Truth

By: Ghostwritter9396

Ch. 3: Getting Ready

"Come on, honey, don't…" Sandy said painfully, handing Pearl yet another tissue.

They were at Sandy's Tree Dome, Pearl not needing a water helmet because of her ability to retain water for hours at a time, rained down huge tears. Sandy was sitting next to her, holding an umbrella up to cover herself from the whale's wails.

"I don't understand. Why would Daddy not tell me?" Pearl gasped out.

"I don't know, Sweety, but he must have had his reasons. Maybe he was afraid that if you knew, you wouldn't love him anymore, I know that a lot of adopting parents feel like that so they never tell. But, it doesn't really matter, does it?" Sandy said soothingly as she stroked Pearl's back comfortingly.

"No, not really." Pearl choked out. She thought back to her talk with her father a few hours before hand.

"Pearl, I was in the hospital. It was when I got me old war wound, ya know the problem with me leg. I just got the discharge papers and I was miserable. I didn't know what I was going to do. I was walking around trying to exercise me leg back to strength when I passed the baby section. I saw ya, a small baby whale bundle up in warm pink and I thought, "If only I could have a precious pearl in me life like that little girl, I wouldn't be so sad. A nurse caught me looking. 'Beautiful, isn't she?' the nurse asked me. All I did was nod. Ya weren't mine and I had no right to be staring at ya. I was about ready to stumble off when the nurse said, 'It's a shame she's alone.' I asked her what she meant and the nurse said, 'No father and mother died during the birth.' I jumped at ya. Even though ya aren't me daughter through blood, Pearly, you're me little girl by heart, and don't let anyone tell ya any different. I loved ya so much I paid a whole five dollars for ya." To most people that might be an insult, but Pearl knew her father well enough to know that for him that was indeed an incredible act of love and sacrifice.

Pearl smiled a very watery smile.

"There ya go, girlfriend." Sandy said, looking up from under her umbrella. She stood up and took Pearl's face between her hands. "Better?"

"Better, cowgirl." Pearl said, giggling weakly. Sandy pressed her lips to Pearl's and Pearl pulled Sandy closer, deepening it.

"Failed again, I see." Kathrin sighed as Plankton came out from his third shower. He still smelled lightly of whatever was in that dumpster.

"On the contrary my dear, I have Krabs right where I want him."

"Oh?"

"I know things he doesn't know I know and would I wish I didn't know if he knew I knew them."

"Okay…"

"This was just to set the little seed of paranoia, my real attempt to get the formula will be tonight at the party."

"But you weren't invited to the party." Kathrin reminded him.

"You know, Kathrin, for a computer you tend to over look the obvious quite a lot." Plankton said, studying his computer wife for a moment. "I'm so small no one will see me. It'll be so crowded that no one will notice me slip out with the formula. It's brilliant."

"But where will it be? Surely Krabs wont just let it lying around."

"No, it'll be in the safe behind his desk." Plankton said happily. "I heard him tell Squidward to put it there before he marched me out of the restaurant."

"So you wont get caught?"

"I have a plan if I do."

Kathrin shook her computer head at her obsessed husband. It honestly wasn't hard to see why he had to resort to computers for romance.

It was late, only a few hours before the party started. Squidward flipped through his magazine as he heard the second hand on his watch tick ever closer to eight o'clock. His mind wondered to SpongeBob again. He remembered when the two of them would lay in bed for a whole day and just enjoy each other's company. He remembered the sponge's warm yellow lips on his, the slight sent of lemon coming from his pores, the amazing aura of love and happiness about him. Squidward sat straight up looking down. _Fuck, no!_ He ran to the bathroom as he tried to get control of his thoughts and feelings.

It had been an incredible day. SpongeBob watched Patrick run around, trying to get jellyfish to float into his net. It was sure bliss.

After Breakfast they had gone outside and filled the entire yard with bubbles shaped in every shape imaginable. The last big bubbles that came from each waund merged together and formed a huge heart that floated right above them, refusing to pop. They had shared a deep kiss under it, SpongeBob clutching Patrick's shoulders as if his life depended on it. When the bubble finally did pop, they were both already back in SpongeBob's bed screaming the other's name.

After the bubbles (and nap) they had gone to the fair and had ridden all their favorite rides, eaten a truck load of cotton candy and had taken about a dozen pictures in the photo booth. By the time they were done with the fair it was six thirty. They had gone home, fed Gary, grabbed their fishing nets, and headed out to the meadow.

Now, SpongeBob sat on the warm under sea grass and laughed as Patrick gave a dramatic swipe with his net, missed, and fell on his huge gut. Patrick turned to look at him.

"It's not funny." He protested as he got to his feet.

"I think it is."

"Well, that's not nice." Patrick said, coming over to sit next to SpongeBob.

"I don't mean it in a mean way, Pat. I just thought you looked funny trying to catch the jelly fish." SpongeBob said honestly.

Patrick put his arms around his yellow sponge and gave him a deep kiss.

"Not as funny as you trying three at once and end up spinning in mid air." He mumbled with a light playful smile on his cone face.

SpongeBob layed down, putting his head in Patrick's lap. Patrick gently circled a whole that served as SpongeBob's ear, causing the sponge to let out a soft giggle. They stayed like that as they watched the under water sunset, it was a perfect to a perfect day.

"We better get home and get ready for our romantic dinner at the Krusty Krab." SpongeBob said a few minutes after the sun disappeared. "Mr. Krabs told me to have you there by eight."

Meanwhile, Squidward was at his house, picking out black slacks and a white button down shirt. He left the few top buttons undone and he rolled up the sleves. He looked sharp, but not too sharp. This wasn't a night at the opera or anything, it was just a casual party with casual people. He put some gel on his head and brow and grimaced into his bathroom mirror, remembering the day SpongeBob had given it to him. Not that particular tube, but a tube of the same brand and sent. It had been the sponge's favorite sent on Squidward. _I'm fucking crazy Sponge, but I swear I will win you back._

Squilliam looked at his full reflection in his closet mirror. He wore black slacks and a purple button down with the top few buttons undone. He made sure his sleeves were straight and the cufs were buttoned. He pulled a black sports jacket over the shirt and dabbed some wax over his uni-brow. He grinned at himself, he looked quite sharp if he did so. This wasn't a big fancy party, no need to over do it, but he was going to make sure that he got Squidward's attention. He needed him to understand how sorry he was for high school.

Sandy sighed. She grinned. She had fixed it so the shirt she was going to wear had the same lach on the color as her space suit did. This would ensure that her helmet didn't leak. She pulled on her jeans and cowgirl boots then a green tank top under a purple flannel button down she didn't bother to close. It was the tank top that had the latch, kinda dimming the tank top look but breathing was a little more important than looks. Actually, compared to her usual space suit look this was quite flattering for her.

Pearl walked into the living room of her house.

"Ready to go Daddy?" she asked as she finished brushing her blonde hair. She was leaving it down for the party. She wore a pink tube top under a cut off white jacket. She had a gene mini skirt on and high heal white boots. Sparkling pink stones dangled from where her ears would be, three pink studded strings on each ear ring. They had been a gift from Sandy who knew how much Pearl loved pink and who hated ear rings herself. She also wore a necklace her father had given her when she was five. It still fit perfectly around her neck and it was her favorite. A single pearl strung on a silver string. It was one of the few 'nice' gifts he had been willing to pay for.

"I'm ready." He said. He was dressed in his black tux, a flower sticking out of his button whole.

"You do realize that it's not a formal party, right Dad?"

"This is the nice thing I have to wear." He protested. Pearl shook her head but smiled.

"Come on then, we'll be late if we don't leave soon."

I LOVED Mr. Krab's story on how he got Pearl!

Okay...

What is Plankton Planning?

What is Squidward Planning?

How does Squilliam plan on getting Squidward to listen when Squid's mind is on SB?

Will Pat and SB's love EVER be documented properly?

This is rated M so I guess we all know the answer to that one...actually I fell like I"m doing a poor job at this...what do you think? To Predictable?


	4. ChaThe Partypter 4

The Truth

By: Ghostwritter9396

Ch. 4: The Party

"Oh, my Neptune!" SpongeBob yelped in shock, clutching Patrick's arm as practically the entire town exploded inside the Krusty Krab with the single shout of "SURPRISE!"

Patrick and SpongeBob walked away from the doors as their friends gathered around them, giving hugs and congragulations. They saw Lary the Lobster, his tough guy act slightly ruined by moist tears of happiness. His boyfriend of five years, a large killer whale no one seemed to know the name of, put an arm around his shoulders as he shook Patrick's hand.

"Terrance." He said in formal greeting.

"Nice to meet you, Terry." Patrick said, oddly formal.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy ran up to him and embraced him tightly, lifting him up off the ground. "There ya are, ya little criter. Hey Patrick!" she turned to the starfish with a wide smile on her squirly cheeks.

"All right, now give 'em some air." Mr. Krabs said as he came up to put an arm around SpongeBob's shoulders, leading him and Patrick over to a table that was stacked with multicolored presents.

SpongeBob and Patrick were over whelmed. They had been told that they were to enjoy a romantic dinner at the Krusty Krab, to be sure to wear nice casual clothes, and not to worry about the cooking for Mr. Krabs himself would personally take care of the whole meal. Now, they understood exactly what he had meant. A separate table held an array of pots and pans, obviously Mr. Krabs had saved money by arranging the meal to be a potluck. It didn't matter, in fact, it made everything more special. The mere fact that everyone had cared enough to throw them a party was all they could ever ask for, and SpongeBob let them know that.

Ice cream was passed around and before long everyone was eating, getting drunk on ice cream, and dancing to a record player that sat in an abandoned corner.

"Hey! You guys wanna do presents?" asked Pearl, anxious to see their expressions on her gift.

Patrick and SpongeBob sat at the table and began tearing into their gifts, exclaiming pleasure and gratitude at all of it. As they reached Pearl's gift, a small rectangular box, the giant pile was almost nonexistent.

"A book?" SpongeBob asked as, predictably Patrick opened it up and wailed out, "There's no chocolate! What kind of chocolate box has no chocolate?"

"A photo album, so you can record memories of your second whole year together." Pearl exclaimed happily.

"How do you know they'll be together for another year?" Squidward asked her glumly.

"Oh, come of it Uncle Squiddy!" she laughed. "Just look at them, they're perfect for each other!"

"Yeah, I said on day one that it was about time." Sandy said, stealthily squeezing Pearl's hand without anyone seeing.

"Pearl we LOVE it!" SpongeBob said jumping into mid air and hugging her tightly.

"But I still don't see the chocolate." Patrick said obviously confused.

"Heh, I'll take that, Pat." SpongeBob said quickly before his not so bright boyfriend could cause the blue photo album any harm.

As they finished unwrapping the remainder of the gifts, Squidward was thinking. He was trying to figure out when the best time to approach SpongeBob was. Everytime he had tried so far, he had been interrupted by someone, mainly Squilliam who seemed to have something he wanted to say. Squidward however, decided that what ever it was could wait, would wait, until he had his sponge back.

"That's all of them." SpongeBob's voice cut through Squidward's thoughts as he placed the last of the gifts, Squidward's gift of fancy chocolates, out of Patrick's reach, telling him through laughter that he would have to wait till they got home.

"Not, quite." Patrick said, suddenly. Then his face fell. He turned to Sandy. "What am I supposed to do again?"

Sandy rolled her eyes and shook her head but came up to Patrick and looked him up and down. He was wearing (to SpongeBob's insistence) a plain purple and green tidied beach shirt and tan shorts. "Where'd ya put it, Patrick?" she asked him.

"Huh?"

Sandy slapped her helmet, right where her forehead was, and groaned. "I gave it to you a few minutes ago, Patrick, where is it?"

"Oh! I know!" he rummaged in his pocket and took out something held in his hand.

Sandy sighed in relief. "Now," she stood up on her tip toes and whispered next to where his ear would be. He nodded.

"You got it?" she asked.

"Uh-uh" he nodded. Then he turned to SpongeBob who was looking confused and a little guilty.

"Pat, I didn't-"

"It's okay, you will." Patrick said quickly. "Well, I mean, I hope you will."

SpongeBob tilted his head as Patrick kneeled down infront of him. Everyone gasped and some of the more sensitive, like Larry, felt tears come to their eyes.

"SpongeBob SquarePants, will you be mine?"

*gasp* What will SpongeBob say?

How will Squidward take it?

How will Squilliam take Squidward's reaction?

Where's Plankton?

Will he, or has he already, gotten the formula?

What else will happen?

Will this story ever live up to it's M rating or will I have to go back and change it?

All this and more...maybe...COMING UP! R&R plz!


	5. ChMistakesapter 5

The Truth

By: Ghostwritter9396

Ch. 5: Mistakes

Squidward felt like he was falling into a deep chasm. He watched as Patrick held the ring out and SpongeBob's face as it lit up. He didn't need to hear the sponge's words to know what his answer would be. He smiled and cheered with the others but quickly went to the table that had the ice cream and grabbed four giant scoops.

SpongeBob looked at the glittering ring with it's decretive pearl placed precisely in the middle of tiny gold ridges. He felt tears well up in his huge blue eyes as he flew into Patrick's arms and cried out "Oh Pat of course I will!"

Patrick placed the ring on SpongeBob's finger and they both held each other tightly crying out "BEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE!"

Sandy and Pearl looked at each other and leaned in close to converse silently. They had been debating for days about it and even now they weren't sure on what to do.

"I think we should, cowgirl." Pearl whispered. "I mean, it's bound to come out any ways, so why not now?"

"We don't know how they'll take it." Sandy argued back. "I don't want to upset any critter."

Pearl looked at her girlfriend. "We're at a party…celebrating a GAY relationship…I doubt they'll take it poorly." She said heavily. Sandy thought about this logic then slowly nodded. She raised her voice calling everyone's attention.

"Excuse us, y'all, Pearl and I have an announcement."

Everyone turned to look at her. She reached out and Pearl took her hand supportively.

"Pearl…Pearl and I…we're….umm…." this was ridiculous. She had given at least a dozen speeches to at least three different scientific boards, and she had never been as nervous as she was now.

"Sandy and I…we're together…like…together, together." Pearl finished for her. Sandy smiled gratefully. Even though she was the dominate male figure in the relationship, Pearl was the one in the end who showed more strength and bravery.

There was a collective gasp and a scuttling across the floor as Mr. Krabs came running up.

"What's this?" he roared. "Pearl! Me little Pearly? With you?"

"Daddy-" Pearl began but was cut off by her father.

"I don't wanna hear it, Pearl." He had never sounded this angry towards her in his life, unless you count the first and last time she borrowed his credit card without asking. She felt tears fill her eyes. The whole restaurant went silent.

"Daddy, what's so wrong about it? You don't mind Patrick and SpongeBob!" Pearl shouted in earnest. "Why can't I be happy too?"

"You're just a baby!" he shouted. "Besides, she's a land critter! I won't have me little Pearl go round with no land critter!"

"You NEVER let me be happy!" she shot at him. "I don't even know why you bothered with me! You should've just let me stay in that damn hospital!"

Now, no one was talking, the mutters that had started to rise up in support for Pearl and Sandy died instantly at these words. Apart from Mr. Krabs, no one knew Pearl was adopted, even though it was painfully obvious.

Plankton stopped dead in his tracks. He had the formula in his backpack and was almost home free when the shouting started. Thinking that he had been seen he had quickly dove for a small crack in the floor boards. But when it became obvious that the commotion was not about him he had slowly started towards the door again. It was only when the big whale brat cried out the word 'hospital' that he froze and stared at Krabs in disbelief. He knew the old krab was a money loving greedy bastard who mistrusted more people then there was money in the world, but he never thought that he would actually lie to the girl. Good Neptune what had he told her? Knowing that he was most likely going to regret this, he pushed the backpack under the crack he had crawled out of and went to stand in the crowd calling out through a mega horn he always kept handy so he could talk to people from the ground.

"Hospital? Is that what you told her you lying son of a baronial?"

Mr. Krabs looked down and felt another wave of anger rush over him.

"Plankton! What are ya do'n here ya little bastard?"

"What exactly did your dear old man tell ya sweetheart?" Plankton asked Pearl who was now eyeing him wearily. Sandy still gribbed her hand tightly. Plankton leapt onto Pearl's shoulder. "Did he tell you how he opened his door one cold night and saw you lying on his door step? Did he tell you how he didn't want a screaming child to suck him dry of all his precious money? Did he tell you that it was only after social services told him how he would receive a check from the government each month, did he suddenly fall in love with his little Pearl, his little money maker?" he wasn't exactly enjoying this, the terror and pain on the teen's face. But he was finally getting his revenge on Krabs, even if it wasn't in the form of stealing his secret formula.

"Daddy?" she whispered, begging him with that single word to contradict what the one eyed single cell organism shouted in her ear.

"Plankton, what are ya…how do ya…" Mr. Krabs couldn't talk, he felt color drain from his face.

"How do I know?" Plankton asked mercilessly. "I was the one who put her on your door step you fool! You and me…we had something Krabs. More than any restaurant or formula…and you threw it away for money. So I wanted to suck all that money away from you. I saddled you with another mouth to feed, another person you'd be forced to take care of and spend money on. All this time, I was never after the formula, not really. I was after your business, Krabs. I was after the thing that replaced me in your heart!"

Pearl was staring straight ahead of her, her eyes glazing over with shock. None of this was happening. Sandy had been right, coming out had been a mistake. The biggist mistake of her young life. Now she was hearing the answers to questions she had had all her life, and she wanted them to disappear back into the void of ignorance from which they came. All those questions, why she didn't have a mother, why she was a whale when her father was a krab, where she had come from…they were all swirling in her head and she couldn't push them away, nor could she push away the truth that hit her in the face with the force of a tidal wave.

Sandy reached over and flicked Plankton off of Pearl's shoulder. She turned to Mr. Krabs and glared at him. "I think it'd be best if Pearl stay with me for a while, just until she gets all this sorted out." She gently tugged on Pearl's hand and led her out of the Krusty Krab.

No one spoke or moved for several minutes, people were either looking startled, disbelief in their eyes at Mr. Krabs, or they were giving him the evil eye. Mr. Krabs, speechless, hung his head and walked out of the Krusty Krab.

"I guess the party's over?" a small voice rang out. People nodded and agreed. As they started to leave they all congradulated SpongeBob and Patrick one last time but it was a mute point. SpongeBob was in shock himself. He had viewed Mr. Krabs like a father, how could that wonderful man turn out to be such a monster? Even he couldn't turn a naïve eye to this.

"I'll be with you in a sec, Pat. I have to go to the restroom." He whispered. He walked, in a daze, to the men's room. He opened a stall and closed the door. He pressed his head against the cool wall, trying to get his head around this. Maybe it hadn't happened, maybe it was just a bad dream brought on by the ice cream. He pinched his arm hard. Nothing, still where he was in the dirty stall of what had been the greatest establishment ever. He took a few deep breaths then wretched in the toilet. When he was done he gathered himself then went out to wash his hands. It was at that point, when he was scrubbing the soap off his cuticles, that he looked up and to his surprise saw Squidward staring at him from the doorway, his face a little blurred both from the dirty mirror and the ice cream he had downed not half an hour ago.

"SpongeBob…" he said, his voice trailing away. He walked in, letting the door close behind him. He walked forward a few feet and stared into the blue eyes he loved so much. He had been a little out of it during the scene that had just taken place so the whole emotional impact of the party's end hadn't hit him. He was still thinking about getting SpongeBob back, more determined rather than perturbed, by the engagement. "I miss you so much." He said quietly.

SpongeBob stared at him. They had had private moments since their secret break up, but their secret relationship had never been talked about, not in the open. They had had some akward moments, whenever they'd accidently brush against one another, or found themselves in a close range of one another. But these moments went almost as quickly as they came and ment nothing. Well, nothing to SpongeBob anyways. Didn't look like it was the same with Squidward though. "I'm sorry." SpongeBob whispered. After finding out that the man he practically worshiped wasn't as great as he thought, he did not need Squidward coming up and making things complicated between them. All he wanted was to go home and be with Patrick, be with the one person he knew he loved and would love no matter what happened.

"Sorry?" Squidward asked, coming closer. "I want you back, tell you I still love you, and all you can say is 'sorry'?"

"Squid, I am. I don't love you anymore. You never loved me, you told me so. You said I was too annoying, you couldn't handle me. I was able to forgive you enough to remain friends, but love Squid? I'm sorry but I can never give you my heart again."

SpongeBob, no matter how kidish he appeared to others, had one of the most purist, wisest minds of anyone. One reason he was so beloved despite his obnoxiousness.

"I take it all back though." Squidward said, coming still closer till he had the sponge trapped between his body and the sink.

SpongeBob dried his hands then turned around, leaning backwards into the sink. "Please let me go." He begged. But the squid wasn't listening. He bent his head down and pushed his lips to SpongeBob's.

SpongeBob's eyes grew wide with shock and fear and gripped the sink behind him till his fingertips lost color. He closed his eyes, wanting this to stop. And then it did.

BANG!

"SpongeBob, are you in here?"

_No, please, not him, not now._ SpongeBob begged to the ever silent Neptune. _Please, he can't see this._ But of course praying that was too late. Patrick stood in the door stunned.

"SpongeBob?" he asked quietly.

Squidward looked around and smirked. "He's still mine, chubbo." He said, putting his arms around SpongeBob's square form. SpongeBob glared at Squidward and pushed away, running to Patrick, feeling the pearl ring hold his finger, as if his pink starfish was giving him strength to run. Patrick opened his arms and held his sponge as the latter sobbed into his shirt.

"Pat, I wanna go home." He gasped.

"I'm here buddy." Patrick said, thankfully he was dim enough to not be hurt and suspicious on the spot. SpongeBob never thought he'd be more grateful for that quality, it had amused him sure, but he had never thought of it as a particularly good thing, it got his lover into serious trouble at times.

The two of them walked out, picking up their gifts, and headed home back to the pineapple.

Squidward stood there, hurt, confused, and at last, surrendering to the inevitable truth, that SpongeBob was gone and he was never coming back. And now, he had not only made the mistake of losing the love of his life, but he had made the mistake of losing that love as a friend. _Terrific._ He told himself as he slowly walked out of the bathroom. He stopped when he saw that he was the last one in the place except for Squilliam who was sitting at a table, eating an ice cream and watching him.

THE TRUTH COMES OUT! Well…almost…

What's gonna happen now?

Will Mr. Krabs be able to mend his relationship with his daughter?

Will he ever except their relationship?

Does Plankton now have the formula?

Or does he feel his revenge is complete enough without it?

What will happen between Squilliam and Squidward?

And will the next chapter finally contain the hot scene between Pat and SB I know you all are dying to see?

FIND OUT!

Read and Review my seaworthy companions! ^w^


	6. Chaptecomfortr 6

The Truth

By: Ghostwritter9396

Ch. 6: Comfort

They stared at each other for a while before Squidward walked up and sat next to Squilliam, grabbing the biggest scoop of ice cream he could see and digging in.

"Fucked up big time with the sponge, huh?" Squilliam said softly. Squidward didn't answer him. He didn't want to talk to him or anyone else. He just wanted to drown in ice cream. "Almost as bad as I fucked up with you."

"Huh?" what was Squilliam talking about?

"In high school, when I was too caught up in my own shit to realize what a great thing I had." Squilliam continued. "You did to him, what I did to you."

"Know I didn't." Squidward shot out before he could stop himself. "You didn't break up with me or anything, you just went to a girl after saying you loved me because of your damn 'image'! And when I tried to confront you, what did you do?"

"Spread that rumor."

"That's right. You told people I sucked eggs. No matter how badly I fucked up with SpongeBob, I didn't hurt him nearly as bad as you hurt me."

"That's not true." Squilliam said. "You never wanted other people to know you two were together, you kept up this act of hating him because you were ashamed of being an egg sucker, proving my rumor true. You, like me, were afraid of your own feelings so much that you broke it off with him. When he was gone, and you finally realized what an ass you'd been and how much you needed him, it was too late, he was gone. You tried getting him back, refusing to settle for a friendship even though that's better then what you're feeling now, loneliness."

Squidward stared at Squilliam. _How did he know all that?_

"I'm the same way. I realized, too late, how screwed I was after letting the love of my life get away. He wasn't with anyone by that time, but he hated me. He wasn't as forgiving as SpongeBob was to you, but I was even more spiteful to my love than you are to him." Suilliam was looking intently at Squidward from beneath his uni-brow that had somehow lost its shine.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Who do you think?"

Squidward sat there as Squilliam leaned in and kissed him softly, holding it for a few seconds before breaking away and made to get up.

Squidward was stunned. The boy who had tormented him in school was now apologizing and confessing to him. SpongeBob was gone for good, he knew that. But, here was an opportunity in front of him to latch on to another who loved him just as much as he loved the sponge. Maybe, just maybe he didn't have to live life alone after all. He reached out and grabbed Squilliam's wrist before the latter could rise fully from the table. He pulled him back towards him slowly.

"Maybe, you haven't been the only bastard." He whispered against Squilliam's lips. "Maybe, you haven't been the only one still in love." He pressed his lips to Squilliams gently, allowing the other to fold him in his arms. He had forgotten how safe he felt in those arms. Did he still love SpongeBob? Not nearly as he thought he did. Not now Squilliam's reminded him of his first true love.

"DADDY!"

"Pearl, girlfriend, sshh, it'll be okay, I'm sure it's not as bad as that little Cyclopes made it out to be." Sandy lay next to Pearl, an arm protectively wrapped around her shoulders and the other draped over her chest. She squeezed her whale tightly in comfort but Pearl just continued to cry, her head bent down on top of Sandy's. If Pearl hadn't been so hurt, this might have been a comical sight. As it was however, Sandy just looked up and gently kissed the tears away.

"How's this." She said quietly. "We get some rest tonight, allow this to sink in a little, then in the morning we go over to your dad's and hear his side of things. He really didn't get a chance to say anything in his defense."

"He doesn't have one, money has always been number 1 in his life. He lied to me about how he got me, and I don't see why I should believe anything he says now."

"Because everyone can see how much he really loves you, Pearl. It's right there In his eyes everytime he says his name, and doubles when he looks at you. If there was anything in this world Eugene Krabs loves more than money, its you."

Pearl sniffled. "You think?"

"I know." Sandy said, pulling the covers up over their shoulders a little more snug. Pearl sighed, relaxing her body. She pressed her lips to Sandy's and Sandy held her closer, wrapping her whole being around the whale, becoming one with her.

"Are you okay?"

"I just found out that my boss, the greatest man in the world, doesn't even love his own daughter, and my ex-boyfriend is obsessed with me. What do you think?"

Patrick held SpongeBob tighter. They were laying in bed, Garry was down stares, watching Tv, camping out in the living room. They heard whatever show he was watching get louder then softer again.

"You know, you really shouldn't be surprised." Patrick said after a moments silence.

"Why's that?"

"People aren't perfect, Mr. Krabs isn't a monster, if he was he wouldn't have taken care of Pearl as good as he did or care who she was with. You saw his reaction when she said was dating Sandy, he cared enough for her that he was concerned. If he just cared bout the money, he wouldn't have acted like that."

"Yeah, you're right."

"And as for Squidward, he'll come around, he's just hurt because he still loves you I think, but he'll get over it. As long as he doesn't try to kiss you again, you're okay."

It was that rare time when Patrick Star actually made sense, and wise sense it was too. SpongeBob felt the whole ocean lift from his shoulders. He rolled ontop of Patrick and began kissing him deeply.

Patrick trailed his hands down, placing them on either side of SpongeBob's hips and began pushing up with his own body. SpongeBob slipped one leg between the starfish's and the ground together, feeling each other come alive. When they couldn't take it anymore, Patrick rolled over so he was on top. He slowly unbuttoned the sponge's PJ top and slid it over his thin shoulders, kissing the exposed area, hearing little moans escape his lover's sweet mouth. He kissed lower and lower until he reached the knot at SpongeBob's pants. He used his teeth to undo it and in one movement he pulled the pants and underwear down. He looked at his exposed boyfriend, from his flushed gorgeous face, pink cheeks, fluttering eyelids, hands over mouth so as to keep his real moans in; all the way down to his square sensitive hips and throbbing member. He smiled as he kicked his own pants off and lowered himself on top of the now hyperventilating sponge. He covered him with his huge warm body and kissed him deeply once more, running his exposed body against SpongeBob's.

SpongeBob moaned into the kiss, feeling he friction between him and Patrick grow stronger and hotter. He wanted to feel the pink starfish inside him but knew better than to rush things. Patrick loved to take his time, really enjoy every minute of being with SpongeBob, and it rocked SpongeBob's world that he did.

Patrick eventually sat up, a knee on eacher side of SpongeBob's hips, teasing as much as he could handle it by slowly passing the tip of his cock over the tip of SpongeBob's. When the sponge's moans and his own reached a certain pitch he moved down and lifted his sponge in the air. There was so much pre cum on his cock now that the use of lube would just be redundant. He positioned SpongeBob just right, then slowly started moving in and out.

"Ooooohhhh." SpongeBob moaned into his hands, gasping as the thrusts inside him got faster and harder every minute or so. Then, they slowed down a little and Patrick, while still inside him, leaned down and licked the tip of SpongeBob's member now quivering with anticipation.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold this, Pat." He gasped out.

"Tell me what you want, buddy."

"Faster, full mouth."

Patrick started thrusting again, faster and faster until he was banging against the sponge's prostate. On the fourth or fith bang, he held it there as he leaned down once again and took SpongeBob's cock in his mouth, deep throating it this time. He moved his hips from side to side as he sucked, causing his cock to rub against his lover's prostate. SpongeBob almost stopped breathing. A few minutes later and then-

"Paaaaaat!"

Patrick put his head back and yelled SpongeBob's name out also as both of them, simultaneously, came; SpongeBob onto Patrick's chest, Patrick inside SpongeBob, feeling the sponge's interior absorb his seed hungrily. Patrick leaned over SpongeBob who had now flipped over onto his stomach. Patrick pressed SpongeBob beneath him once more, legs and arms trapping him on eather side in a tight, protective embrace.

"I love you." SpongeBob whispered up at his new fiancé though a haze of tiredness.

"Same here, buddy." Patrick said grinning, resting his head on SpongeBob's square back.

The next morning Pearl stood outside her old house. She had decided to come alone, needing to talk to her father by herself. She smoothed her hair back nervously as she waited for him to answer the door. When he finally did he looked awful.

"Daddy." She gasped. He looked like he hadn't slept all night and a shadow of a beard that he usually kept shaved was poping up. His eyes were unfocussed as he blinked in the sun light.

"Pearly?"

"Daddy, come on, let's get you washed up. Have you been drinking root beer floats all night?" she could smell it on his breath and knew the answer. She led him inside and sat him at the table. She hadn't seen him like this since that Puff women broke up with him. She fixed him a cup of coffee and got eggs going on the stove.

"Ya came back." He was trying to focus on her but he was having trouble.

"Here." She said without answering him, placing his coffee down on the table. He took it and sipped it. A few minutes passed as he regained his focus.

"I'm so sorry, little Pearly." He said. And with that simple sentence she felt all the love in the ocean sweep over her. She knew the answers to all the questions she had been fixing to ask him. She looked over at her father and smiled. "I know, Daddy." I held up the necklace she still wore. "I've always known that."

"Ya can date that squirrel if she makes ya happy, just let her know I'll puncture her helmet if she ever hurts ya. I just don't wanna see ya get hurt…and she's older…those relationships don't always work…but if this one's work'n fer ya….then ya can keep it."

Pearl rushed her father, this was more than she had dared to hope for but obviously he had been thinking on it all night.

So in the end, everything worked out. Except for Plankton who couldn't go back for the formula because of Squidward and Squilliam staying at the Krusty Krab all night, and by the time morning came, he felt that making Krabs's daughter cry had been enough revenge. But, just because he was now dead curious, and he didn't know what else to do with his life, he would still try and get the formula. After all, he had a business to think off.

THE END!

….I know….it sucked….sorry…..


End file.
